


Kisses

by HissHex



Series: JonPeter Week [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 4 of JonPeter Week 2021 - FeedingPeter thinks his Archivist needs something to eat and has found a delightful way of doing so
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonPeter Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: JonPeter Week 2021





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> absolute head empty today, so quite short

Peter leant against the door frame of the Archivist’s office, watching as the other man hunched over his desk. The everpresent tape recorder whirred in the background as Jon read the statement in front of him, unaware of his curious partner in the doorway. Peter had been lured down into the Archive with the realisation that he was reading a statement from one of his crew, well, ex-crew, they hadn’t survived the next voyage, unfortunately. He wrapped his arms around the Archivist, smirking as he jumped in panic before realising who it was and rolling his eyes, never stopping with his recitation of the statement. Jon leaned back into Peter’s arms, relaxing slightly and ignoring Peter’s roaming hands. 

Peter ran his cold hands down his Archivist’s sides, trying to see if he could break the other man away from his statement by the sheer power of being annoying. According to Elias, he was the most annoying man alive so Peter thought he might have a chance. He certainly got Jon to react, twisting his body away when Peter found particularly sensitive areas, but his eyes stayed locked onto the paper. Peter squeezed, frowning at how easily he could feel the Archivist’s ribs. Looking around the small room, he couldn’t see any signs of the other man having eaten that day and, despite his best efforts, it didn’t look like he would be getting up from his desk any time soon. Peter gave his Archivist another quick squeeze before vanishing from the Archives, leaving the other man a little relieved but mostly confused. 

Jon hadn’t quite finished the statement by the time Peter came back, only noticing the other man’s return by the swift change in temperature of his office. As he finished up his statement notes, Jon was spun around and kissed by his impatient partner. He opened his mouth to ask what Peter had been up to and found a small square of cheap sandwich popped in instead, no doubt acquired from the institute canteen. Jon chewed irritably, opening his mouth again to complain when he was distracted by another kiss. 

Peter was proud of himself, this was a remarkably effective strategy for getting his Archivist to eat. 

By the time the sandwich was gone, Jon had stopped trying to complain, letting his favourite monster alternate between kissing and feeding him. Jon grumbled up at Peter as the larger man finished up with a deep kiss. 

“Better?”

Jon just grumbled in vague agreement before pulling Peter back down for another kiss. 


End file.
